Codename Kids Next Door: Operation TERABITHIA
by SHANESETER97
Summary: When Numbuh 5 watches Bridge to Terabithia in the cinema, she is shocked and horrified at the tragic ending. She, and her fellow Sector V teammates begin a mission to save Leslie, even it means building an extremely complex alternate universe transport machine. Will Sector V succeed? Or will Leslie remain as a dead corpse at the bottom of lark creek. I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS!
1. Chapter 1

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation T.E.R.A.B.I.T.H.I.A

Tragic Ending Really Angers Both Idiots Then Horrifies Incessantly Abigail

On a cold, crisp Sunday afternoon, two children scamper swiftly along a trail which leads them to a dense clearing of trees. The first one, a young boy around the age of 10, moves diligently, with smooth, long strides. He had strong, dark features, along with restless eyes. The second one was much smaller than the first and had a blindfold over her head. She clutched on to the larger child's hand as he dragged her through the forest, with her pig tails flying carelessly in the wind. Her eyes were bright, and they glimmered with excitement. Her stumpy legs pounded away mercilessly at the ground, eagerly anticipating what lay ahead. Suddenly the duo stopped dead in their tracks.

JESS: You're not peeking, are you?

_Jess steadily removes the blindfold from Maybelles eyes._

MAYBELLE: Wow, did you make this?

JESS: Yep. Hold on a second. Look! They must have heard the rumour, that the beautiful girl arriving today is the new future ruler of Terabithia.

_Maybelle gives Jess a quizzical look._

JESS: The Terabithians. They've been waiting.

_Maybelle quickly glances around. She turns to Jess._

MAYBELLE: (confused) I don't see them.

_Jess smirks, before kneeling down to his sister and pointing through the dense clearing trees._

JESS: It's an ancient forest, Maybelle. Full of magical and friendly creatures. Anything you can imagine. But you gotta keep your mind wide open.

_Maybelles face suddenly lights up with glee._

MAYBELLE: (excitedly) Can there be purple flowers?

_Jess smiles knowingly._

JESS: Anything you want.

_Suddenly a huge bunch of purple flowers burst from out of nowhere right in front of Maybelle. She squeals in delight._

MAYBELLE: (ecstatic) WOW! And a castle?

_In a similar fashion as before, the trees in front of Maybelle transform into the most magnificent castle you could have ever seen. It had tall, bricked spirals and was clothed all over with navy blue flags._

MAYBELLE: (in awe) It's beautiful. Is there a king Jess? Are you the king?

_Jess looks at Maybelle pleadingly._

JESS: Only if you're the princess.

_Maybelle glances smugly around the domain._

MAYBELLE: (satisfied) Terabithia.

And just like that, the credits begin to role and the screen fades away. _Keep your mind wide open _by Anna Sophia Robb plays softly.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!" screamed Abigail Lincoln, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Wha-What just happened? Where in the name of Stickybeard is Leslie? She didn't actually die did she?" Abigail Lincoln was very confused. She turned to a young family sitting next to her. "HEY YOU? ANSWER ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" The family didn't even hear her over their own sobs. A huge, rather portentous looking man was reduced to crawling around the theatre on his knees. "WHY? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE? WHY KATHERINE PEARSONS, WHY? YOUR NOTHING BUT A SICK EVIL MONSTER?" he yelled, blubbering. Similar pleads and cries sounded throughout the entire movie theatre. Numbuh 5 could do nothing but gape in amazement at the sight. Men, who she thought never cried, were bawling their eyes out. It was quite a lot to take in for her. Too much in fact. So Abbie did what she usually did in an awkward situation- she bolted away from the movie theatre, which now resembled a refugee camp.

As Abbie fled the theatre and entered the lobby, her path was obstructed by a queue of snivelling pre-teens like herself. They had assembled in front of the ticket office, and a red haired, freckle faced boy, who appeared to be the leader, was hammering away at the window of the booth. "WE WANT ARE MONEY BACK!" he yelled, "THAT BITCH PEARSON THINKS SHE CAN KILL LESLIE AND TAKE OUR MONEY? HELL NO!" The boy's aggressive demand was met with a chorus of whoops and cheers. The clerk winced in terror, and he was frozen to the spot. The Queue had closed in further around the booth now, and Abbie spotted a gap. Sensing an advantage, Abbie slipped through the gap and out the door.

"Numbuh 5 thinks things are about to get ugly." She muttered to herself. "Leslie's death is having an impact on kids everywhere. It looks like sector V is gonna bring her back to life.


	2. Chapter 2

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation T.E.R.A.B.I.T.H.I.A

Tragic Ending Really Angers Both Idiots Then Horrifies Incessantly Abigail

.

All was quite at Sector V's tree house. Numbuh 3 was in the corner of the main room, singing the rainbow monkey song whilst cuddling her the orange variety of the singing ape, her favourite. Relaxing on the sofa sat numbuh's 2 and 4, although to the outsider they were doing everything but relaxing; both boys were violently battering away at the latest edition of _Smackdown vs Raw. _"You are so going down, mate!" cried numbuh 4, shifting sideways whilst smashing the square button on his controller. Numbuh 2 narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, down on the mat and on top of you for the pin," he retorted. Numbuh let out a massive sigh and threw his controller in the air, causing him to lose the game. "Mate, for the love of Steve Irwin, will you top with the cruddy puns!" Suddenly numbuh 1, who had remained quite throughout the epic skirmish, spoke up. "Will you two _please _be more mature. I have more important things to do than listen to you two bickering!" Before focusing his attention back on the computer screen. Yep, all was well in Sector V's treehouse.

PING! All of a sudden, the tree house's elevator opened, and numbuh 5 ran through, gasping for air. "You guys! Something terrible has happened! Everyone, in front of the TV now!" Numbuh 5 says you gotta see this!" Numbuhs 2 and four remained seated, staring in shock. This was very out of character for numbuh 5, the calmest and most composed member of the team. Numbuh 3 also was paying attention to this outburst, eyes widened in surprise. Numbuh 1 let out an exasperated sigh and confidently strode over to numbuh 5. "Numbuh 5, this better not be about candy, because I really am busy right now and… why have you got the film roll from a movie projector?" he asked, looking down at the circular object that she had over her shoulder. "Theres no time for numbuh 5 to explain! Numbuh 2, get this thing fired up. Just shut up, and watch this!" By now the gang had assembled on the old brown couch, all except numbuh 2, who switched off the lights. The film began to play.

Handkerchiefs lay all over the floor of the treehouse, and the once clean couch was now glossed with snot. "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" screamed numbuh 3, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she leaped to her feet, and ran towards the balcony of the treehouse, wailing. "NO NUMBUH 3! ITS NOT WORTH IT!" Numbuh 4 cried, getting to his feet and charging after her. By now the usually perky girl was standing on top of the ledge of the balcony. In a flash, she stepped off the balcony.

Just in time, a pair of firm hands grabbed her ankles. "GOTCHER!" yelled numbuh 4, before pulling her back onto the balcony. She screamed, and buried her head in his orange hoodie, hitting him with full force. "NO! NO! NO! WHY DID LESLIE HAVE TO DIE? SHE WAS SSSOOO CUTE!" Numbuh 4, gave her a sombre look, trying to hold back his tears. "Look, I know Kuki, I know, but there ain't nothing we can do. She was just,"-sniff- "a"- sniff- "a cruddy Sheila!" Kuki looked up at the short Aussie through her tear stained eyes. "Wally are you crying?" she asked. A tear streamed down Wally's cheek. "No-no- Ah've just got somfin- OHHH WHAT'S THE USE!" he bellowed. "SHE WAS THE COOLEST SHIELA EVER!" The rest of Sector V looked on in awe as their best fighter and tough guy was reduced to a snivelling mess. Numbuh 2 shot numbuh 1 a tearful glare. "What about Jess? Won't he be so lonely, numbuh 1, without his only friend in the world?" Numbuh 1 wiped briefly wiped a mixture of snot and tears away from his face. "I know Numbuh 2, I know." Numbuh 1's bout of despair and frustration quickly subsided, as he rose to his feet and proclaimed, "Kids Next Door, listen up. A great tragedy has occurred, one of which we must rectify. We will bring back Leslie Burke, even it becomes the death of us!" Numbuh 5, who was sobbing quietly in the background, suddenly spoke up. "All right. Lets do this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation T.E.R.A.B.I.T.H.I.A

Tragic Ending Really Angers Both Idiots Then Horrifies Incessantly Abigail

.

Five minutes before debrief, Numbuh 1 was quickly shuffling through his papers whilst sitting upright on his red bean bag. Tears continued to fall mercilessly from his eyes. A TV screen to his left showed footage taken from a nearby cinema. Numbuh 1 shuddered at the sight of the crying and pleading children, inwardly promising revenge. A knock came from the outside door to the debrief chamber. "FALL IN!" Numbuh 1 bellowed. The door flew open and in marched in two snivelling boys, deep in conversation; "whats even more sad is Jess's Dad still doesn't appreciate his skills. After everyone he's been through," whined Numbuh 2. "Ah tell ya mate, It's even sadder than flaming Chernobyl," sobbed Numbuh 4, who was then followed by two even more sombre girls. Numbuh 5 didn't say a word; she just trudged miserably over to her bean bag, sat down and placed her head in her hands. Numbuh 3 on the other hand wailed like a banshee, as Numbuhs 4 and 2 had to force her into her seat.

Numbuh 1 cleared his throat. "Kids Next Door" he announced, "recently, a grave tragedy has struck all of us; the death of a truly wonderful, inspirational, and supposedly fictional character, Leslie Burke." All Numbuh's eyes locked upon their leader. "I've been doing some research on the internet, and have found out that that train wreck of a film is actually based on a.." he drew a deep breath in, before stating with absolute disgust, "a _book."_ All of his fellow team mate's eyes widened in shock. Numbuh 4 began to gag as if he had just swallowed poison. "Gaaaaaaaaahhhhh- disgusting! Are you tellin me that not only do Ah have ta get over Leslie's dying, but ah've also gotta read a crummy book?" Numbuh 1 quickly shook his head. "No, no Numbuh 4. Don't worry, we won't have to go through that painful ordeal again. I was able to get a quick summary of the internet. _Bridge to Terabithia _Is a book written by an adult named Katherine Pearsons. The book was written back in the prehistoric years, 1975 to be exact." Numbuh 2 let out an awe-filled gasp before stating," wow, so it truly is a fossil, huh?" Numbuh 1 quickly thumped the desk, his whole body vibrating with angst. "Enough of this. It has come to my attention that we are facing an even greater evil than grandfather's citi-zombies!" By this stage Numbuh 1's voice had become gravely serious. "This adult, Pearsons, is trying to give kids depression. In order to do this, she commissioned other adults to turn her monstrosity into a film, in order to expose it to a wider, modern day audience. Now, Numbuh 5. You were the first person to watch the monstrosity, correct?" Numbuh 5 briefly took her head out of her hands and gave a small nod.

"Numbuh 5, could you give us any insight into why you wanted to see this film? Surely you wouldn't have gone to see it if you knew how pathetically tragic and soul destroying it was?" "Numbuh 1 was in his element. His face lit with delight in his interrogation of his deputy. "No, you is right, Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5 wanted to see that movie because she thought it would be full of monsters, magic, and maybe even a few trolls." Numbuh 1's mouth forged a smug smile. "Exactly," he announced satisfied, "Kids Next Door, I would like to turn your attention to the screen on your left." He snapped his fingers and a projector screen emerged from beneath the old, dusty floorboards. "Yes, that one there. I am about to show you a trailer that was broadcast advertising the monstrosity to kids. I advise grabbing a sick bucket if you can." Four wide pairs of eyes turned to the left side of the room and gazed at the projector screen. Right in front of them, two familiar faces from the film, Jesse Aarons and Leslie Burke, were running away from a troll. The sight of Leslie made Numbuh 3 attempt to shriek in sorrow, but a horrified Numbuh 4 was able to cover her mouth with his hand, which was caked in snot. Another scene began, and in this one Jess and Leslie were sitting in a tree top, gazing at the most magnificent castle you could have ever imagined. All of a sudden, Numbuh 2 spoke up. "Hey, none of this stuff was in the film," he said.

"EXACTLY!" yelled Numbuh 1, "As you can see, this adult Pearsons is falsely marketing this diasaster of a book as a fantasy film, so she can cause the children of the world to become so depressed they will actually turn to reading as a past time!" Numbuh 1 took his glasses off. "And all, for a big, fat profit." Numbuh turned back to his team. "Well not on our watch. We are going to find Pearsons, and finish that old bitch whilst we still can. Are you with me?" Numbuh 1's teammates responded with rapid nodding. "Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!"


End file.
